MFB Court Revived
by Yuka Kuroshiro
Summary: It is back...The judges... The cases... The wackiness! Anyone who wants to join, send a PM of a case you want me to write. T for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chris and Christina vs Johannes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.

"Hello and welcome to MFB Court. Today, Chris and Christina are suing Johannes for corrupting her brother. Chris and Christina's lawyer is Aguma and Johannes' lawyer is Pluto. The judge for this case is Khione."

Khione appeared in the judge's seat, "Alright, let's get this over with! I have better things to do than sit here and watch Fleabags get his ass whupped in a case!"

"Who are you calling fleabags, you stupid witch?!" Johannes shot at her.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU LITTLE FLEA BITTEN WASTE OF SPACE!" Khione shouted demonically as her eyes turn red.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" Johannes hid behind Pluto.

"That's what I thought. Now let's get on with this case." Khione said as she calmed down.

"Johannes, you will pay for corrupting my dear sweet brother! I will make sure you get the punishment of your life!" Christina growled.

"Damn it, Christina! I told you that it wasn't a big deal!" Chris sighed as he facepalmed.

"Shut up, Chris! He is getting what he deserves!" Christina growls.

"Ha, yeah right! A little girl like you wouldn't hope to beat me in a case!" Johannes mocked.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU LITTLE-!" Christina tried to kill Johannes with her brother holding her back.

"Order in this goddamn court! Hurry up and call your witness before I give the both of you punishments!" Khione declared.

-first witness: Dynamis-

"So, Dynamis, did Johannes corrupt Chris into joining his side or not?" Aguma asked the Jupiter Blader.

"Yes, he did. Johannes is guilty big time!" Dynamis said.

"Objection! How the hell would you even know?!" Johannes screeched.

"Anyone who is dumb enough to join you would have to be corrupted! And plus I still hate you for using the curse of Hades on me!" Dynamis shouts.

"Hey!" Chris shouted indignantly.

"Oh, wah! Baby wanna cry because he got a wittle mind controlled!" Johannes taunts.

"THAT'S IT! LET ME AT THAT FURBALL!" Dynamis jumped up and lunged at Johannes but Aguma held him back.

"ORDER IN THIS DAMN COURT! DYNAMIS, IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN, YOU WILL JOIN IN THE PUNISHMENTS!" Khione went into demonic mode.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll behave." Dynamis shrunk down and squeaked.

-next witness: Cycnus-

"So, Cycnus: Did my client corrupt Chris into joining him?" Pluto asked.

"No, he didn't. Johannes is innocent." Cycnus said.

"YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU WERE ALSO CORRUPTING MY BROTHER!" Christina screamed.

"Well, there is nothing you can do it about it, girlie. So why don't you run on home and play with your dolls?" Cycnus said smugly.

Christina appeared in front of him in demonic mode, "OHHHHH, NOW YOU F***ED UP! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

-censored as Christina is beating the shit out Cycnus-

Khione just pretended she didn't see anything.

-last withness: Bao-

"So, Bao, did Johannes corrupt Christina's brother?" Aguma asked.

"Yes he did. That no good fleabag is guilty." Bao said.

"Bao, you little shit! I will make you suffer for this!" Johannes shouts.

"Bring it on, Fleabag! I will make you into a little black and blue blob!" Bao got in a come at me bro pose.

"If I have to call order in this court one more time, I will give everyone here punishments! Now shut up and wait for the verdict!" Khione shouts.

-the verdict-

"We, the jury, find Johannes guilty!"

"WTF?!" Johannes growled.

"No way! This has to be fixed!" Pluto said.

"Stop being little bitches and face your punishments! One, pay Chris and Christina 100 million dollars each. Two, be Christina's punching bag for two years! And three, you have to jump into a pool full of fleas! Now, anything else to say?" Khione asked.

"I will make you pay for this! Mark my words!" Johannes shouts.

"Yeah, right! Now...GET OVER HERE!" Christina shouts before beating the shit out of Johannes.

"Whatever. Case dismissed!" Khione said as she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Galaxy vs Arashi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

"Hello and welcome to MFB Court. Today Galaxy is suing Arashi for being so overly serious. Galaxy's lawyer is Doji, and Arshi's lawyer is Kira. The judge for this case is… Wait, who is the judge?"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I know!" Galaxy bounced before making a rather familiar handsign and another Galaxy appeared in the Judge's seat, much to everyone's surprise.

"I am the judge! MWAHAHAHAHA!" The clone laughed maniacally.

"No fair! You can't be the judge and the person that is suing me!" Arashi protests.

"No rule saying I can't!" Galaxy grinned,

"She has a point there." DarkHeart was sitting in the audience, "So this will be allowed."

"Oh come on! I am just bound to lose here! And why is this bastard my lawyer, I hate him!" Arashi snarled at Kira.

"Look, I am getting paid to do this, so shut the hell up, blueberry!" Kira growled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU PURPLE-LIPSTICK WEARING CLOWN!" Arashi snarled..

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU LONG HAIRED PIECE OF SHIT!" Kira snarled back.

"ORDER IN THE COURT OR I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER THE WORST PUNISHMENTS OF YOUR LIVES!" The clone's eyes glow red, "NOW ONTO THE FIRST WITNESS!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Both Arashi and Kira squeaked in unison.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this." Galaxy smirked.

-First Witness: Ziggurat-

"Why the hell am I this crazy bitch's lawyer?!" Doji growled.

"Oi! Don't make me glitter bomb you to death! Now be a good lawyer!" Galaxy shrieked.

"Fine! Ziggurat, is Arashi too overly serious?" Doji asked Ziggurat.

"I don't care about these brats, so don't bother asking me. In fact, they can be both guilty if possible." Ziggurat huffs.

"Ziggurat, I'm going to make you extremely tye dye after this!" Galaxy shrieked.

"Oh yeah, well I like to see you try!" Ziggurat boasted.

Galaxy appeared in front of him with a paintball bazooka, "Challenge accepted!"

"Oh shit." Ziggurat's eyes widened.

"Hey, is that my paintball bazooka? What did I tell you about taking my stuff, Galaxy?" DarkHeart asked.

"You told me not to, but I don't listen!" Galaxy blasted Ziggurat with the paintball bazooka.

-next witness: Yoshio-

"Yoshio, is Arashi too overly serious?" Kira asked his friend/servant.

"No Master Kira. He is innocent." Yoshio said.

"I wouldn't have minded if you said yes, since I don't care about him losing." Kira smirked.

"In that case, yes." Yoshio said.

"You purple-lipstick son of a bitch!" Arashi shrieked, "You're supposed to help me win, damn you!"

"Just because I'm forced to be your lawyer doesn't mean I have to help you win!" Kira huffed.

"I am going to kick your ass after this!" Arashi snarled.

"Bring it, bitch!" Kira did a come at me bro pose.

"ORDER IN THE COURT! IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME THAN YOU AUTOMATICALLY LOSE AND WILL FACE PUNISHMENTS!" The clone shrieked with red eyes again, causing Arashi and Kira to shrink down in fear.

-last witness-

"Pluto, is Arashi overly serious?" Doji asked.

"Why do I care?" Pluto asked, only for Galaxy to aim the paintball bazooka to his face.

"Because if you don't, you will be seeing the rainbow for a week!" Galaxy smirked.

"Yes, yes he is!" Pluto quickly replied.

"Oh, come on!" Arashi whined.

-the verdict-

"We, the jury, find Arashi guilty."

"WHAT?!" Arashi shrieked.

"Okay, Arashi, your punishments are: One, you have to dress up like a clown for 3 months. Two, you have to do a comedy show every day for 6 months. And three, you have to dye your hair bright green! Now anything to say?" The clone smirked.

"I can't believe this is happening to me! This is all your fault, you bastard!" Arashi growled at Kira

"Oh yeah? Well, what are you going to do about it, little bitch?" Kira growled back

"That's it!" Arashi threw his vest off and tackled Kira and they start fighting.

"I am doubling his punishments for this. Case dismissed!" The clone dispelled in a puff of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Khione vs Luke.

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody! MFB, its characters, and OCs that are not mine belong to their rightful owners!

"Welcome back to MFB Court! Today Luke is suing Khione for constantly bringing back Caspian to torment him. Khione's lawyer is Nero while Luke's lawyer is is Wales! The judge for this case is Nefrertiti!"

Nefertiti appeared in the judge's "Alright, let's get this over with since I have other important things to do!"

"Justice will be served, you crazy bitch! I hope you will get punished severely when your ass is founded guilty!" Luke shouted.

"What did you say about me, you little bastard!? That's it! I will torture you severely and make you scream so loud, the lowest level of hell can hear it!" Khione snarled.

"Order in the goddamn court! Don't make me have to give you two the worst punishments of your life! Call your first witness, already!" Nefertiti growled.

-first witness-

"Why am I the witness!? I am the fucking lawyer, for Christ's sake!" Wales shouted.

"Because I called you to be the witness! Now shut before I throw you into a pool of piranha sharks!" Khione snarled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Wales gulped.

"Now then, Wales, does Khione constantly bring back Caspian to torment Luke?" Nero asked.

"Yes, she does! I was there every time, remember!?" Wales shouted.

"What the hell, Wales!? You're supposed to be on my side!" Khione protested.

"What makes you think I would ever be on your side?" Wales huffed.

"Trifling ass bastard! You will pay for this!" Khione said.

-next witness-

"So, _Caspian,_ Does Khione bring you back to torment Luke?" Wales asked uttering the witness name with such disgust.

"Why, I dunno what you're talking about. My son **LOVES** spending time with me? Right, boy?" Caspian smirked, and Wales, Kuro, Luke, Nefertiti, Nero, and Julian all have red eyes and are holding deadly weapons.

"YA F***ER!" Nero shouted angrily

"NOW YA F***ED UP!" Julian growled.

"GET OVER HERE, BITCH!" Wales yelled.

"Oh shit…" Was all that Caspian could said, before he got his ass brutally kicked with punches, kicks, swords, guns, rocket launchers, bazookas, tanks, energy blasts, and...THE HULK!?

"HULK SMASH!"

And Caspian was thrown out of the courtroom with a comical scream and crashed painfully into the wall.

"AND DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR LUKE AGAIN!" Wales snarled.

-last witness-

"So, Kuro, has Khione brought back Caspian back to torment Luke constantly?" Nero asked.

"I was there, so yes! Yes, she has!" Kuro huffed.

"Oh, come on!" Khione whined, "Why hast thou betray me!"

"Because you nearly got me killed and my brother tortured to the depths of hell, so this is payback!" Kuro cackled.

"You will pay for this!" Khione yelled.

-the verdict-

"We, the jury, find Khione guilty."

"WHAT!?" Khione screeched.

"IN YOUR FACE!" Luke cheered

"Alright, Khione, here are your punishments. One, pay Luke 100 thousand dollars for each time you had Caspian torture him. Two, be Luke's slave for a week. And three, you have spend a month with Caspian in a jail cell while listening to the most annoying songs in history! Now, do you have anything to say?" Nefertiti asked.

"Yes….F*** YOUR PUNISHMENTS!" Khione shouts as she blew up the courtroom and everyone in it, "THIS ISN'T OVER! MARK MY WORDS, YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Her voice echoed as she had vanished without a trace as everyone is covered in ash and smoke.

"...To be fair...We should've saw that coming." Wales sighed.

A/N: The end. Leave a review please.


End file.
